Fangs of Draco
by Inashi Silverfang
Summary: Draco gets more than he bargained for when he begins to have strange dreams that soon turn into reality.   Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Fangs of Draco

By: Inashi Silverfang

Summary: Draco gets more than he bargained for when he begins to have strange dreams that soon turn into reality.

-A/N- This takes place during his fifth year, due to the fact that Draco didn't get enough attention for my taste. XD Ere go, He's 15 years old.

Disclaimer- *Sniffs in distaste and sarcasm* Yeah, 'cause I'm J.K Rowling. -_-. Please.

Default chapter

The dull 'thump' of rapid paw-falls echoed through the chilly night air. The various noises of the Forbidden Forrest whispered their soft chant as the multiple shifting masses of black shadow steadily made their way through the darkness.

All Draco could think was how big these wolves looked.

They were the size of large horses, and some of them had rather odd additions to their anatomy, such as wings or horns.

They never covered something like this in Care of Magical Creatures.

One of the wolves, a beautiful white one with wings and black-tipped ears and tail, seemed to notice his presence. How odd. How did he end up here anyway? Draco abruptly cut off this train of thought, realizing that it wouldn't help him in this situation.

Surprisingly, the wolf seemed to contemplate him for a second or two before opening it's fang-filled maw and saying,

"Help us, Draco Malfoy."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Love it? Hate it? Give me some feed back on whether or not I should continue this bad boy.

Inashi Silverfang


	2. Sweet Dreams

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to a few people.

First off, to my second reviewer, riddle-girl-lost. Thanks for being the FIRST reviewer who wanted me to continue. I hope that this doesn't disappoint!

Next, to my Baby sister- XxwithxoutaxwordxX. Thank you for all the you do for me, and for being my howling buddy for all these years. You're the best!...For a Vampire that is. XD Love ya' Hun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter-and even if I did, all I would want is Draco. XD

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chapter 1-Sweet Dreams...

Draco jerked awake with a gasp. He glance around, noticing the absence of the dark woods and the strange wolves that seemed to haunt them. He sighed and began the process of trying to calm his breathing.

This was not the first time he had been awakened from a sound sleep due to dreams of darkness and lupine faces. He had lost count of the number of times that the white wolf had told him to help "them".

The only problem was; who was "them"?

And why did the wolf think that he could help with...well, whatever it was that they needed help with?

This required a lot more effort than he was willing to give this early in the morning. He flopped back into the soft confines of his four-poster bed, trying to think of what to do.

Should he tell a teacher about the dreams? No-the only one who would probably listen to him would be Professor Snape, and he respected the Potions Master too much to have him look at him like he was crazy. Go to the library? Hmmm, Maybe- That Mudblood Granger seemed to always find what she needed from there, maybe he would too. And...if he got desperate enough, he could always go through his Care of Magical Creatures text book. But would that be enough?

The sound of Crabbe and Goyle's boisterous snoring filled the room, grounding him back into reality. He sighed before tugging the covers up higher. He would figure out what to do after a good nights' sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

_The sound of howling filled the air._

_Draco glanced around, taking note that-for the first time since these strange dreams began-he wasn't in the Forbidden Forrest. No, instead-he was inside the Great Hall, and everything was aflame. _

_If he listened closely, he could hear screams interlaced with the howling. _

_He instinctively started running for the doors at the end of the hall, trying to get outside before the building collapsed. He made it to the huge double-doors and threw them open to a rush of cool night air._

_A shocking sight awaited him in the moon-lit courtyard._

_The beautiful white wolf from his dreams lay in a pool of blood-the liquid appearing black in the pale moon light. It's stunning wings looked forlorn and tattered, some of the feathers littering the ground around the pitiful creature. But this wasn't the worst part..._

_Oh by far...not the worst._

_For standing above the winged wolf's vulnerable form...was another winged wolf. It was a huge, hulking monstrosity, with fur as black as the deepest darkness. It's eyes were as red as the brightest hellfire, matching the color on the tips of it's tail and ears. It had it's lips pulled back, revealing blood soaked fangs-and in between these fangs it held...something. Draco couldn't really see it clearly._

_Suddenly, the courtyard was filled with huge wolves, most of which were heading to attack the fierce looking black one standing in the center. _

_A shockingly colored lime green wolf with horns made it first. It lunged for the black wolf's throat, mouth wide open, revealing vicious fangs capable of tearing someone's arm off. _

_Right before it made it...the entire scene turned black._

'_What? What just happened? Where are the Wolves?' Draco thought as he glanced this way and that-trying to see his way through the darkness. _

_Suddenly, a flash of white, and the winged wolf who was just previously lying in a pool of it's own blood; was now sitting back on it's haunches in front of him. _

_Not a mark was on it-not feather or hair out of place._

'_What? But...you were...dying...just a second ago...how can you be here now? What is going on? Why do I keep having these strange dreams? Who was the big, black wolf that was standing over you? And why do you keep asking _me _for help? What can I do?' Draco asked the wolf, wondering in the back of his mind if he hadn't gone crazy._

_After all, he was talking to a wolf._

_But the canine seemed to understand his internal dilemma, for it simply replied, in a feminine voice, 'Yes, Draco. I _was_ dying just a second a go. What you just saw was a flash of things yet to come. Of something that _will_ come about if things don't change. As for what is going on, I can not answer that as of yet-because I do not know myself. You keep having these dreams because they are being sent to you, on my orders. And as for the black wolf...well, you will hear of him soon enough.' The wolf responded in turn to each of his questions, omitting the last two._

'_But...who are you? And what can I do to help-you never answered!' Draco persisted, hoping to get an answer._

_The wolf cocked it's head to the side, as if silently debating whether or not to respond, before it seemingly coming to a conclusion._

'_I am Inashi Silverfang, and as for what you can do to help...you can do _everything,'

And Draco awoke, yet again, with a startled gasp.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Alright, before anyone gets mad at me for inserting myself into the story-hear me out. Inashi isn't just my screen name- It's Who I Am. The story wouldn't work out any other way, because, in reality, I am Alpha of the pack of wolves featured in this story. It wouldn't make sense to me if I wrote it any other way.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them. This can get confusing-even to me!

Now, I know I promised longer chapters if I continued, and this is longer! They will keep gaining length as the story progresses, so please; just be patient!

And to finish off- be warned that any and/or all flames will be laughed at, shown to my sister for general entertainment, and them promptly IGNORED! I don't mind constructive criticism, but the key word is "CONSTRUCTIVE!"

Alright, I think that was it. Remember to review and tell me what you think of my wolves (in particular). But remember- this is my pack, and personal offence will be taken if the comments turn abusive. 

Inashi Silverfang


	3. Research

Chapter 2-Research

Once again, This is dedicated to Riddle-girl-lost, and my little sister. Thanks for having the patience to wait for my slow butt. Life just seems to catch with you somehow. Oh well, Hopefully I'll get chapters up faster now that things have calmed down.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to the worn-out little notebook I carry around everywhere. Without it's ever-ready paper, I fear that this Fic would not be. So...THANKS TIP-C!

Alright, on with the fic.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The library smelled of old partridge and ink, as it always did. The familiar scent was comforting- a solid anchor in these uncertain times. The young blonde boy known as Draco Malfoy quietly walked to corner table deeply submerged in shadow- hoping to get some peace to go over his thoughts...and maybe get a little bit of information on his dream-scape visitors.

The white-wolfs' soft voice was still ringing about his mind...

"_Help us Draco Malfoy."_

"_I am Inashi Silverfang"_

"_...you can do _everything."

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it. After all, how could he focus on more important things if his thoughts were clouded? Plopping his school bag down on the table, the Slytherin boy moved to approach the closest set of bookshelves, hoping with all of his might that this wasn't a waste of his time.

As he browsed the library for the information he needed, he ran his fingers along the spines of the ancient tomes; stirring up dust motes into the air. Slowly. He continued down the isle, until a particular title caught his eye...

"_Mythical Creatures thought not to exist."_

There was nothing particular about this specific book. The cover was plain black with worn silver lettering, and yet...

It felt as if he was meant to find this particular book. The blonde boy smiled softly at that because maybe he was. He slowly pulled the dark tome off of the shelf and made his way back to the table hidden by shadow. Pulling back a chair, he fell into it before turning his attention to the book in his hand.

He opened it to the soft rustling of thin paper; the scent of aged ink filling the air. Draco looked over the index with his stunning silver eyes, trying to find anything related to winged wolves.

"Kaos Bringers...Tri-horned Imps...Imperial, Dark and Devine Lycans."

Ah ha! So this was the book he needed. The lithe 15 year old flipped to the desired page, taking in the ink drawing on the adjoining page.

Draco stared. It was the monstrous black wolf from the other night: From the most recent dream.

Sure, the picture was only in black ink, but it was as if Draco could feel those hell-fire eyes boring straight into his own. The way the wolf's lips were pulled back, exposing dagger fangs-there wasn't a single doubt in Draco's mind who this wolf was.

Forcefully, he tore his gaze form the drawing, looking over to the text on the next page. He read...

"_Behold! The Dark Lycan! A beast that haunts the most wicked of men's nightmares. It is known for roaming war torn lands, feasting on the remains of those left behind to perish. It's haunting howl is known to herald the deaths of millions._

_Last known sighting:1348_

'Hmm. Same time as the black death.' Draco thought idly, flipping the page to view the other side.

The next picture took his breath away.

It seemed as today was the day to view familiar faces, for the ink drawing on this page...was of the beautiful white wolf that was currently haunting his dreams. Her head was thrown back in a howl, wings flared about her in a display of unbelievable beauty.

Upon closer inspection of the picture, countless other wolves howled around her- some with wings, some with horns, and some without either.

It was...amazing.

Forcing his eyes to the text on the adjoining page, Draco read the words he had been searching for...

"_The Imperial and Devine Lycans. _

_These are creatures of such beauty-such awesome power-that they were thought to be merely dreams by those who have seen them. The only real proof that they exist in the first place is the fact that paw prints have been found in the places where the beasts' have stood: too big to belong to a regular wolf, and too small to belong to a Dark Lycan. They are opposite of the Dark Lycans- known to be peaceful and bring healing._

_Devine Lycans are the members of a pack that have wings, and sometimes horns. They are usually the "higher ups" in a pack-taking on such roles as alpha or beta._

_Imperial Lycans can also have horns, but they never have wings. They usually make up the rest of a pack_

_Last known sighting:1348_

Draco stared at the date, wondering-if the Devine and Imperial Lycans were opposites to the Dark Lycans, then why were they last seen at the same time?

It seemed that Draco had found the information he had been looking for, but now-he felt more lost than ever.

... ... ... ... ... ...

It turns out that Draco wouldn't make another break in his case until he was on his way to "Care of Magical Creatures" class. As he tromped along with the rest of the fifth year Slytherins' across the soggy grounds, he heard the most peculiar sound...

The sound of howling.

Freezing in place, he listened. It was faint-a phantom sound carried on the wind- but it was there.

Without stopping to think about what he was about to do, Draco whipped around and dashed off to a lesser used track that would lead him straight into the Forbidden Forest.

Little did he realize that, in his haste...his wand had fallen out of his school bag, and was resting on the damp ground.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Draco ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the dark cover of the Forbidden Forest. The howling was getting louder, until it seemed to be coming from every angle around him, filling the bleak space with the haunting song of the wilderness.

Abruptly, as if a sudden signal had been given- the howling stopped.

Draco jerked to a halt- the entire forest was bathed in an eerie silence. The Slytherin boy reached for his wand instinctively, ready to fight, if it was required.

All the color drained from the already pale boy's face as he realized that his wand wasn't with him.

Suddenly, from somewhere to his left-a twig snapped. In the unnatural silence, the sound seemed deafening. The blonde boy whipped around to face that direction, panting slightly.

It was then that the dark shape charged at him from beneath the underbrush...

_To be Continued..._

... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Whew! Ugh, It's done! At last!

I won't make excuses about my sucky updating schedule, But I will make a promise that I will start updating every two weeks AT LEAST!

Once again, Special Thank you to Riddle-Girl-Lost and to my Little Sister- thanks for having the patience to wait for my slow butt! ^_^

Inashi Silverfang.


End file.
